freieswrzburgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion um einen Artikel über die Stadt Würzburg
In der history des Artikels Portal_Stadt_Würzburg wurde gründlich gewischt.* '''Es heißt dort von einem der Interessenten an Ruhe im einzigen und besten Wiki: * [ http://www.wuerzburgwiki.de/w/index.php?title=Diskussion:Portal_Stadt_Würzburg&action=history (aufgeräumt und lange, unübersichtliche, erledigte Diskussion entfernt) ] und zwar das: die Diskussion um einen Artikel über die Stadt Würzburg Nämlich all dieses: :( * Vorsicht satirischer Unterton, benötigt extra feines Gehör ! Lesetipp ) Umbenennung der Schlußabschnitte Anonymus Benutzer: 93.104.85.60: Bearbeitungen des Artikels sollen eine Verbesserung bringen. Die Umbenennung der Schlußabschnitte in „Siehe auch“ und „Weblinks“ bringt keine Verbesserung. Weniger Denglisch („Weblink“) ist lesefreundlicher. Denglisch ist in einem deutschen Wiki kein Standard.--Manfred Riebe 13:54, 29. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Religionen Ist das UL eine christliche Religionsgemeinschaft bzw. eine anerkannte Kirche? --andy-wue 17:32, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :die nennen sich doch "urchristliche Gemeinde" oder so ähnlich. anerkannt vom Oberindianer in Rom sind die sicher nicht :-) Mormonen und Zeugen Jehovas dürfte es in Wü auch geben, muss ich mal recherchieren die sind ja auch irgendwie christlich einzuordnen und nicht gerade als von den staatlich alimentierten Kirchen anerkannt zu betrachten --Bernardo 18:32, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, sie nennen sich so, aber das heißt ja noch nichts. ;-) In der recht "großzügigen" Liste bei Wikipediahttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_christlichen_Konfessionen ist das UL nicht aufgeführt, dort fällt es unter "Neue religiöse Bewegung". --Ralf 10:34, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::ich habe da auch keine Sympathien oder so, nur dachte ich dass man die Defintion nicht unbedingt den etablierten Organisationen der "Weltreligionen" überlassen sollte, wenn Wikip. das so sieht können wir das natürlich übernehmen, näher betrachtet is es wohl was Eigenständiges, ich werde noch ein paar Gruppierungen unter christlich eintragen, wenn jemand das UL extra stellen will habe ich damit kein Problem --Bernardo 12:51, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) Wie wäre es wenn wir Religion an Nummer 6 als eigenen Bereich setzen - passt irgendwie nicht in Geografie und vielleicht noch ein Vereinsregister neu einbauen, gegliedert nach allen möglichen Bereichen, weil die letzten zwei, Freimaurer und RoseNkreuzer eigentlich keine Religioen sind? --Bernardo 20:57, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) Umgestaltung Habe mal begonnen mit der Umgestaltung entsprechend der Absprachen beim 5. Treffen. Alles, was noch nicht eindeutig in den Artikeln verortet ist, habe ich unsichtbar noch im Artikel belassen, damit wir es auf den Einzelseiten noch einbauen können. Über die Gestaltung des Einleitungsteils sollten wir dann beim nächsten Stammtisch nochmal reden. Vorschläge sind willkommen. Und es ist zu überlegen, ob nun von "Würzburg" hierher geleitet werden soll oder direkt auf die Hauptseite. lg--Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 20:54, 6. Aug. 2012 (CEST) Rettet den Würzburg‎-Artikel im Wü-Wiki ! Hallo, wer macht mit? Da haben sich drei Leute getroffen (ihr Protokoll) und '''beschlossen, überfallartig den Würzburg‎-Artikel im Wiki zu löschen. Und sie haben es getan. Gib im Suchfenster "Würzburg‎" ein und du landest nicht mehr bei einem umfassenden Artikel über die Stadt sondern auf einer so genannten Portal-Seite. Vermischtes Allerlei. Aha, also genau so funktioniert ein Wiki. Hätte das irgend ein städtisches Amt mit der Toilette auf einem der Sportplätze gemacht, dann gäbe es in der Presse einen Aufschrei. Hätte mir jemand gesagt, dass das in einem Wiki so möglich ist, ich hätte ihn sehr verduzzt angeschaut. Nun ist es aber hier genau so passiert. In einem Wiki, das nur von fünf bis zehn Leuten geschrieben und gelesen wird, kann man (also diese drei Leute) es einfach machen. Ich glaube es noch nicht. :::rettet den Würzburg-Artikel vor seinen Verlöschern ! ::::[http://wuerzburgwiki.de/w/index.php?title=Stadt_Würzburg&oldid=26331 so sah er mal aus] (Version vom 10. Juli 2012, 00:58 Uhr) Vielleicht macht jemand mit bei einer Initiative im Wiki für den alten Würzburg‎-Artikel ? ? ? Freundlich grüßt -- juhn, 23:29, 7. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :Zuerst mal: Ich habe die Formatierung in deinem Teil auf ein akzeptables Niveau geändert. :Anmerkung: Bevor du mit deiner Wortwahl und der Formatierung so auffällig wirst, bitte künftig erst mal genauer informieren! :Zur Änderung: Da der bisherige Artikel nur aus Listen bestand und der wirkliche Text schwer auffindbar war und dieser Zustand seit langem nicht geändert wurde, macht ein Umbau durchaus Sinn. Zumindest vorübergehend. Listen können auch an anderer Stelle stehen und müssen nicht den "Hauptartikel" zerstückeln. Die Infos wurden und werden in einzelne Artikel ausgelagert. Der neue Artikel Stadt Würzburg soll zudem weniger Inhalt haben (keine Listen) aber übersichtlicher sein und daher dem Leser effektiv mehr vermitteln. :Zu deiner Behauptung "drei Leuten" hätten beschlossen: Es waren vier und ich habe mich darüber informiert (nachfragen hilft!). Fünf von aktuell sechs Aktiven. So kann man entscheiden. Lang lebe die Demokratie! -- Grüße Daniel27 (Diskussion) 23:58, 7. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::Oh ich will mich gerne korrigieren, es waren also vier. Steht im Protokoll nicht drin. Und drei sind eben danach mit Änderungen in Erscheinung getreten. Entschuldige, hatte mich auf die interne Mitteilung verlassen. Und dass du das nun mit "so ist Demokratie" kommentierst, zeigt dein Verständnis von dieser Gemeinschaftsform. Es ist nicht meines, wenn es auf dieser ( ! ) formalen Ebene abgehandelt wird. Das ist wirklich die reine Verhohnepeopelung des Begriffs. Aber anscheinend glaubt ihr vier/fünf daran. Und vergesst es nicht im Flyer zu schreiben, dass diees Wiki so funktioniert. LG -- juhn, 00:16, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::"... hatte mich auf die interne Mitteilung verlassen...": gab es nicht! Schiebe die Schuld deiner Fehlbehauptung nicht auf andere! ::::Um hier eine Diskussion zu führen, bitte Argumente bringen.--Daniel27 (Diskussion) 00:22, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::::na ja, ganz einfach. Ich hätte erwartet, dass erst mal ein Entwurf erstellt wird und dann der alte Artikel bei Akzeptanz abgestellt / ausgetauscht wird. So wird das Kind mit dem Mainwasser in den Rinnstein gekippt, dann unten ein Aufbau vorgeschlagen und das dann noch Demokratie genannt. Und wer sich darob wundert, mit Schuld und Fehlbehauptung eingedeckt. ;-( Andersrum wäre eigentlich logischer. LG -- juhn, 08:40, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :Hallo Juhn, der Wü-Artikel war keineswegs umfassend sondern hat selektiv einzelne Themen und Verlinkungen angezeigt. Umfassend soll das Wiki als Gesamtes sein und das lässt sich nicht in einen Artikel packen. Auch wenn er noch so viele Listen und Links enthält. Das Treffen stand dir auch offen und das Thema stand auf der Liste. Es ist offensichtlich, dass du dich hier immer wieder demonstrativ konträr zu der (oft einheitlichen) Meinung der übrigen Autorenschaft äußerst und auch WikiRegeln außer Acht läßt (unseriöse Formulierungen, nicht Relevantes sowie falsche Angaben in deinen Artikeltexten). Zudem bist du der Einzige hier, der immer wieder in sehr unsachlicher Art und Weise auf persönlichen Angriffe und Beschuldigungen zum Durchsetzen der privaten Ansicht zurückgreift. Und das schadet dem Wiki deutlich mehr als die Umgestaltung des Wü-Artikels! --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 08:57, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::Dem möchte ich noch hinzufügen, dass die Vollständigkeit vieler seiner "Artikel" sehr oft zu wünschen übrig lässt. Eine Baustelle folgt der anderen. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 09:19, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::genau, "zurückgreifen" schreibt genau die Richtige. Findest du dich (A-K) sehr kooperativ? Ich, ehrlich gesagt, von mal zu mal weniger. Sagt doch, die an der Löschung Beteiligten, einfach, dass das Vorgehen ungeschickt war und stellt den alten Artikel erst mal wieder ein. Deine Kritik, A-K, am Artikel ist eine Sache, die "Beseitigung" des Hauptartikels des Wikis ohne vernünftigen Ersatz aber eine ganz andere. -- juhn, 10:26, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) Gestaltung der Seite Meiner Ansicht nach gibt es für diese Seite zwei Gestaltungsmöglichkeiten: *Als "Hauptportal" in dem wiederum einige Links zu anderen Listen, Portalen und Themen stehen. Einen längeren Einleitungsartikel kann es ja trotzdem geben. (ein bisschen wie hier) *Oder als eigenen Artikel (ähnlich wie bisher, aber eben als Text). Dann ist aber die Frage was da genau rein gehört. Ich dachte mir eigentlich bei der Umgestaltung, dass die Löschung sich größtenteils auf die Listen beschränkt und so etwas wie in Karlsruhe übrigt bleibt. Nun wurden ja Inhalte ausgelagert. Vllt sollten wir hier mal Ideen sammeln, was wir uns genau von einem zentralen Artikel erhoffen. Hier ist mal wie andere Wikis das machen (Finde keines wirklich gut): * Karlsruhe * Fürth * Dresden * Stuttgart * Hamburg * Görlitz --Daniel27 (Diskussion) 02:06, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :So ein Hauptportal wie in Strausberg fände ich gut. Bei einer längeren Textfassung müssen wir halt immer wieder im Einzelfall abwägen, was rein soll und was nicht. --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 08:57, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::Den Vorschlag eines Hauptportals wie Strausberg finde ich gut. Vorschlag 3 lehne ich ab. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 16:06, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::Finde das Strausenberg Portal auch gut. Muss aber gestehen, dass ich für einen Artikel über Würzburg eher zu Vorschlag 2 tendiere, also einem Arikel wie in Karlsruhe. So ein Übersichtsportal kann man ja trtzdem gestalten. Vorschlag 3 etwa diese Struktur für knappe Texte mit • siehe Weiteres bei / auch … - Verlinkungen geänd. Inhaltsverzeichnis :::1 Geografie (Inh. wie bisher) ::neu - Klima ::neu - Nachbargemeinden ::neu - Partnergemeinden (könnte auch in den Inf.Kasten rein) ::neu - Sehenswürdigkeiten kurz nennen (evtl. auch direkt hinter der Einleitg.) :::2 Geschichte :::3 Politik :::4 Kultur ::neuer Platz - Bildung und Forschung :::5 Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur :::6 Freizeit u. Tourismus :::7 Verkehr :(bisher Persönlichkeiten als ein Untersatz zu Geschichte) :::8 neu benannt: Medien, weitere Informationsquellen :::9 Kartographie So mal als Ausgangsidee. Hi Anna-Klara, wo oder was ist Strausberg? (das? das?) Tag auch. -- juhn, 09:04 Uhr, 8. Aug. 2012 :Strausberg, siehe meinen Beitrag oben: das. Auf diese Seite wird auch von der dortigen Startseite verwiesen. Auf den "Hauptartikel" kommt man nur indirekt oder auf dirkte Eingabe -Daniel27 ::Verstehe ehrlich gesagt nicht warum du meinen 2. Vorschlag jetzt als Vorschlag 3 nochmal nennst. Das bringt nicht gerade mehr Klarheit. --Daniel27 (Diskussion) 14:57, 11. Aug. 2012 (CEST) Vorschlag Strausberg :::Hey Juhn! Finde es gut, dass du Alternativvorschläge lieferst. Das ist wesentlich effektiver, als auf irgendwelchen Benutzerseiten auf beleidigte Leberwurst zu machen (den Kirchturm-Artikel zum Thema Relevanz von Artikeln deut ich jetzt einfach mal so - über begrenzten Horizont können wir gerne mal beim nächsten Treffen debattieren). Mir gefällt das Straußberg-Portal auch sehr gut und eine textliche Einleitung fände ich dazu auch sehr passend. Ähnlich ist es übrigens auch im Vorzeige-Stadtwiki, was mir fast noch ein bisschen besser gefällt ;-). :::An den bisherigen Portalen kann man sicher auch noch Verbesserungen vornehmen (z.B. Sport oder Veranstaltungen) und neue ins Auge fassen (z.B. Verkehr, Nachtleben, Freizeit...). Es wird dann früher oder später wohl Überschneidungen geben.--Jan (Diskussion) 21:05, 8. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::Hey Jan! Mit "Leberwurst" hat das gar nichts zu tun. Da machen es sich ein paar wenige Leute mit der Kritik an ihrem Vorgehen ziemlich einfach. Das Vorgehen zeigt mir nur recht offen das Verständnis des Wikis bei den "bisherigen" Usern, die sich enorm auf den Schlipps getreten fühlen, dass ich manches einfach noch erfrage oder gar in Frage stelle, weil ich es nicht sofort "einsehe". Auf deutsch: wer in einem Wiki den Hauptartikel einfach ohne vorhandene Alternative beseitigt, der sagt m. E. damit, dass ihm die wochenlang vorübergehende Optik des Wikis sehr egal ist. Ein Resultat ist überhaupt nicht absehbar. Das finde ich schon ziemlich merkwürdig. Da mir der Wü-Artikel genauso wenig gehört wie "Euch" dreien oder vieren, könnte er mir ansonsten ja auch egal sein. Soweit zur "Leberwurst" oder zur im Wiki gelebten Demokratie. ::::Der Vorschlag Straußberg, wenn ich das richtig sehe, läuft auf völlige Inhaltsleere im Artikel hinaus. Es gibt dort nur noch ein Linkregister. Informationen über die Stadt muß in Einzelhappen gesucht werden. Das fände ich nicht gut. Es sollte einen Artikel geben, der -zumindest streckenweise- das Wikipedia-Niveau erreicht und nicht so deutlich unterbietet. Anna-Klaras Idee verstehe ich also gar nicht. Es widerspricht in meinen Augen allen Qualitätsansprüchen, die sie sonst laut erhebt. Meine Meinung. Wie man das zumindest vorübergehend lösen könnte, habe ich ja auch geschrieben. Wer übrigens beim Karlsruhe-Wiki Karlsruhe eingibt, der kommt bei einem klassischen Artikel über die Stadt raus. Und nicht erst auf einer Portal-Seite. Durchaus so, wie ich das mit meinem Vorschlag auch vor dem inneren Auge habe. N´abend --juhn, 22:55 Uhr. Thema für Stammtisch September Ich setze das Thema Umgestaltung der Würzburg-Seite nochmal auf die Themenliste für September. Wär gut, wenn sich alle Interessierten vorher ein Bild von den Vorgehensweisen in anderen Wikis machen bzw. sich eine Meinung bilden/Ideen mitbringen. --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 10:20, 9. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::Gut, dass es nun zu einer Vertagung kommen soll, und dann bitte in der Zwischenzeit den alten Artikel wieder herstellen. Evtl. mit einem Kasten, der auf die Veränderungsdebatte (z B hier oder als Baustelle) hinweist. Das ist dann eigentlich konsequent. Dann würde ich natürlich den "Aufruf" zu einer WikiRettungsInitiative meinerseits stoppen. :)) (Lächel) MfG --juhn, 9.8., 17:35 Uhr :::Ich präzisiere mal meine Wortwahl: Der Tagungsordnungspunkt betrifft die "weitere" Umgestaltung, also Weiterentwicklung des Artikels. Das bedeutet nicht eine Rücknahme der erfolgten Schritte, die der Absprache beim 5. Treffen entsprechen und von allen aktiven Autoren außer Juhn befürwortet wurden. --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 08:10, 10. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::::Aha, Anna-Klara, du weißt jetzt was du willst? Keine Vertagung der Löschung des Hauptartikels. +''' Keine Klarheit darüber, was an seiner Stelle kommen soll. :::::Alles klaro ! Verzeih, wenn ich dazu nur noch bös grinse. Das ist doch ……… (wäre stattdessen Flickschuster-Grund+Aufbau-Lehrgang noch wikiquette-erträglich? Sonst verkneif ich mir auch den.) Seit wann werden in einem Wiki Änderungen in einem Wirtshaustreffen festgelegt. Gab es bei Wikipedia&Co da nicht mal andere Regelungen? Vielleicht braucht es nun hier doch mal Lösch-Regeln für Lösch-Obermeister (m/f; hier - nicht in der FFWü). Aber gut, ich ändere die Abschnittsüberschrift also in "'Keine Vertagung" — denn Würzburg ' bleibt gestrichen (Stand 10.8., 8:10 :) MfG --juhn, 10.8., 11:02 Uhr ::::::Manchen fällt es schwer, demokratisch gefasste Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren. Ich empfinde diese Entscheidung auf Dauer gesehen besser als das, was gewesen ist. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 11:43, 10. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::::::Macht nur so weiter, sowas endet leicht im Wirtshaus. "Demokratisch gefasste Entscheidungen", ich lache über diese Interpretation eines Stammtisches! Wenn selbst AK nicht mehr weiß, was ihr so "entschieden" habt. Mit deiner Erlaubnis. Wikis funktionieren ein klein wenig anders (sollten …). Schade. MfG --juhn, 10.8., 15:20 Uhr ::::::::Aber du weißt wie Wikis funktionieren? Ich bin sicher nicht die einzige die daran extrem zweifelt. Fünf Admins treffen eine Entscheidung. Juhn protestiert lautstark, weil er wie des öfteren eine sehr spezielle Meinung hat. Deshalb muss jetzt gemacht werden was Juhn will? Ne, echt du verdrehst da was. Und tu mal nicht immer so als ob du persönlich dieses Wiki aufgebaut hättest und jetzt kämen ein paar unwissende Autoren daher, die dein Werk zerstören wollen. Das hat mit der Realität rein gar nichts zu tun. Aber letztlich hat die Debatte hier sowiese keinen Sinn weil du keinerlei Einsicht zeigen wirst. Und wenn die Mehrheit 100 zu eins gewesen wäre. Lassen wir den Artikel mal ruhen bis zum nächsten Treffen. Da kannst du deine Vorschläge ja einbringen. --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 16:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (CEST) Hallo! Ich habe das Wü-Wiki nicht aufgebaut und daran keine Besitzansprüche. Die von mir in diesem Zusammenhang (Artikel über Würzburg, eigentlich der Hauptartikel dieses Wikis) gemachten Änderungsvorschläge bewegen sich voll im Rahmen der bei Wikipedia üblichen Regeln. Wer mir anderes unterstellt, macht das bewusst lügenhaft und auf unterster persönlicher Schiene. MfG an künftige Lesende --juhn, 10.8., 18:50 Uhr :Es ist aber schon auffallend, dass alle anderen Aktiven dieses Wikis gut miteinander auskommen und vernünftig miteinander diskutieren und arbeiten, nur DU fällst ständig aus dem Rahmen. Und nicht nur hier! --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 18:56, 10. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::Ich persönlich finde diese Seite hier recht unübersichtlich. Da die Würzburg Seite eine der am häufigsten aufgerufenen ist und es nun doch verschiedene Ansichten zur Gestaltung gibt, würde ich das nun gerne detaillierter diskutieren. Ich würde gerne eine Überischtsseite für die verschiedenen Alternativen erstellen und dort dann sinnvoll diskutieren, da mir hier die Übersicht komplett fehlt (wo wird denn jetzt über welchen Vorschlag diskutiert?). Wäre das ok? --Daniel27 (Diskussion) 15:01, 11. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::Ja, gern. Gegen die Karlsruhe-Variante hab ich auch nicht prinzipiell etwas. Solange wir es schaffen nur die Oberkapitel zu nehmen und jeweils sehr knappen Text schreiben mit Verweis auf jeweilige Übersichtsseite. Ich wart jetzt mal ab bis du die Projektseite erstellt hast. Danke und bis dann --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 15:14, 11. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::Hallo Leute, auch mehr als zwei Wochen nach der überfallartigen Löschung des zentralen Artikels über Würzburg gibt es hier '''keinen Ersatz. Kritik am Artikel ist eine Sache, die "Beseitigung" des Hauptartikels des Wikis ohne vernünftigen Ersatz aber eine ganz andere. Ein Wiki braucht keine Internet-Abbruchunternehmer sondern Menschen, die Verbesserungen einbringen. Insofern bin ich mit der jetzigen Vorgehensweise bei einer ganzen Reihe von Artikeln unzufrieden. In der Wikipedia wurde durch solche Deletionisten bereits großer Schaden angerichtet, weil dort Leute reihenweise wegblieben, die solche Debatten fruchtlos finden (was nicht hundertprozentig richtig ist, muss weg gegenüber ein schrittweisen Verbesserung). Das kann hier nicht passieren. Weil es die Dutzenden Autor(-inn)en gar nicht gibt. Dass man im WüWiki den Würzburg-Artikel ersatzlos streicht, ja fast klaglos streichen kann, zeigt mir nur eines, den Mangel an Willen zur Verbesserung. Es scheint ein Geist gnadenloser Kritik zu wehen. Es wäre besser, erstmal den bisherigen Artikel, an dem vorher niemand prinzipielle Kritik geäußert hatte, zumindest vorerst wieder herzustellen. Eine Debatte um den künftigen Aufbau, eine Baustelle und dann ein Austausch. Wie sagt Daniel oben fast richtig "da die Würzburg Seite eine der am häufigsten aufgerufenen ist" — korrekt muss es heißen, es war die am häufigsten aufgerufene Seite. Nun wird also mit 45 Worten (WÜ liegt in Unterfranken) ein Artikel vorgetäuscht, um sich nichthttp://wuerzburgwiki.de/w/index.php?title=Würzburg_(Stadt)&action=history des roten Links auf das Kernthema schämen zu müssen. -- -- juhn, 09:14, 24. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::::Finde deinen Beitrag an sich gut, nur hätte ich mir so einen schon von Anfnag an gewünscht. Hier mal meine Begründung. Kann mich schon an alte Debatten erinnern über den unzureichenden Artikel. Leider gab es über lange Zeit keinerlei Verbesserungen (außer dass die Listen verlängert wurden). Beim letzten Treffen wurde dann beschlossen, dass der aktuelle Stand untragbar ist (dem stimme ich voll zu). Der Artikel wurde daraufhin gelöscht und es wurde eine neue kurze Seite als Ersatz eingestellt. Wie du an den Diskussionen sehen kannst bin ich damit auch nicht so zufrieden. Daher ja jetzt der Versuch der Neugestaltung. Das ist ein ungünstiges Verhalten, aber die Tatsache, dass der Artikel gelöscht wurde basiert auf einem anderen Argument. Insofern sollten wir uns jetzt auf einen neuen Aufbau einigen und den möglichst flott umsetzen, da der aktuelle Zustand auch nicht so toll ist. Scheinbar empfindet die Mehrheit ihn aber immer noch als besser als zuvor.--Daniel (Diskussion) 13:22, 24. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::Noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Ich finde es falsch, von einem "Hauptartikel" zu sprechen. Irgendwie widerspricht sich das, dass ein Artikel in einem Stadtwiki das zusammenfassen soll, was im gesamten Stadtwiki ja bereits umfangreich bearbeitet wird. Deshalb kann ich es auch nicht verstehen, dass du so auf die Widerherstellung eines schlechten Artikels pochst, anstatt zu akzeptieren dass dieser erstmal weg ist und vernünftiger "ersetzt" werden soll (z.B. durch eigene, ausführlichere Artikel). Des Weiteren: WürzburgWiki ist nicht Wikipedia - bitte einfach mal im Hinterkopf behalten! Allgemein macht es langsam keinen Spaß mehr WürzburgWiki aufzurufen und dauernd diese müßigen Diskussionen zu lesen.--Jan (Diskussion) 15:48, 24. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::::Nenn ihn wie du willst Jan, aber er ist der Artikel um das Kernthema. Warum klickten (irreales Präsens) ihn Leute, wenn sie nicht mehr über WÜ wissen wollten - auch wenn es zunächst Neugier ist. Sie schauen, um herauszubekommen. Schreiben "die" etwas anderes als die Turismuszentrale, der Bürgrmeister oder WP? Gibt es dort Anregungen für neue Gedankenvbindungen? Mit einem Kürzestartikel wird das alles nicht bedient. Wir brauchen eigentlich einen Artikel, der deutlich besser als der in der WP ist. Damit könnte Kompetenz gezeigt werden. Ich stimme zu, dass es nicht auf dröge Auflistungen ankommt. Aber Löschen (noch dazu per ordre du Stammtisch), was mir nicht "gefällt", das ist keine Lösung. Sorry, dass ich in einem Wiki diese Meinung habe und ausdrücke. Ein Wiki ist eigentlich nicht der Ort für Überfälle. -- juhn, 11:26, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) P.S: ich korrigiere mich, denn inzwischen sind wir bei 10 Wörtern und einer langen Linkliste. Und es gibt nur noch externe Hinweise auf "Übersichtsartikel zu WÜ" bei Wikipedia und Franken. jetzt wären schon die Online-Reiseführer konkurrenzfähig. --juhn, 7. Sept.. 2012 ::Hallo Juhn, deine Idee mit den Sehenswürdigkeiten haben wir ebenfalls diskutiert gehabt. Leider ist eine Auswahl von Sehenswürdigkeiten sehr subjektiv: Für nen Architekt sind der Kulturspeicher und das Heizkraftwerk Top-Sehenswürdigkeiten, für nen Weinliebhaber die Steinburg und für den 0 8 15-Tourist die Festung und Alte Mainbrücke. Andere wiederum schauen sich am liebsten Kirchen an und sehen in der Marienkapelle ein Highlight. Ein Bierliebhaber verliebt sich gar ins Gelände der Würzburger Bürgerbräu. Deshalb macht es mehr Sinn auf die Portale zu verweisen, um darüber ein weitgefächertes Angebot bereitzuhalten. Zudem wird unter Kultur auf die Kategorie Sehenswürdigkeiten verwiesen. ::Des Weiteren kannst du dir solche sarkastischen Anmerkungen sparen. WürzburgWiki ist eine Enzyklopädie (wie du gerne mal vergisst) und weder Fremdenführer noch Touristeninformation (wo man eventuell gerne mal die Festung als Flaggschiff präsentiert). Wir müssen mit niemand konkurrieren und du betonst doch auch selbst so gerne, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben, um vernünftige Artikel zu produzieren. Der Artikel zuvor war diesem Stadtwiki in seiner Vielfalt garantiert nicht würdig und wird demnach sicher nicht mehr hergestellt. ::Solltest du in diesem Stil hier weiter agieren, wirst du die längste Zeit Autor gewesen sein. Ein Wiki erfordert Teamfähigkeit - du siehst dich dagegen als Einzelkämpfer gegen Alle.--Jan (Diskussion) 16:19, 7. Sep. 2012 (CEST) :::Hallo Jan, wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du (de facto) meinen kleinen Änderungen am Artikel ja zugestimmt. Und dass du mir sagst, dass "ihr" über Sehenswürdigkeiten ebenfalls diskutiert habt, zeigt doch zumindest, dass meine Idee nicht von einem anderen Stern kam. Dass "ihr" sie abgelehnt habt, konnte ich nicht wissen. Und das mit dem Subjektiv, na ja. Dafür gibt es ja dann den Verweis auf vieles andere in der Kategorie. :::Nur das mit den Fremdenführer scheinst du in den falschen Hals genommen zu haben. Ich sage nicht, dass die gut sind, sondern dass die momentan mehr an Information bieten als diese Art der Liste. Und das finde ich schade. Aber um das Problem zu lösen hatte ich ja vorgeschlagen, beides anzubieten. Das wurde nun schon deutlich genug abgelehnt, da brauchst du dich gar nicht mehr ins Zeug zu werfen. Und auch nicht übergehen, dass ich selbstverständlich weiter Verbesserungen am Bestehenden suche. Dass ich manchmal anderer Meinung bin, hat nichts mit Teamfähigkeit zu tun. Das macht hoffentlich jedeR. In der Mehrzahl der Fälle, denke ich wurden sie ja umgesetzt. Da stellst du, ich muss vermuten, absichtlich einen Bezug her. Je nun. Mach mich bitte nicht per Etikett zu etwas (Einzelkämpfer), das aus dir und dem einen oder anderen ja noch längst kein einzigartiges Team werden lässt. Bei so kleinen Zahlen, lehrt die Statistik, ist es Zufall. Für das Wiki wäre es wichtig, weitere Leute zu finden, die mit machen. Also dann. -- juhn, 18:16, 7. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ::::Hallo Juhn! Ja, das siehst du richtig. Gegen die Kategorie Sehenswürdigkeiten gibt es nichts einzuwenden - finde ich gut. Bloß ist eine Hervorhebung einzelner (!) Sehenswürdigkeiten keine gute Lösung - trotz (!) Verweis auf die anderen Sehenswürdigkeiten. Da wird sich kein Konsens finden lassen, welche Sehenswürdigkeiten da einzeln nochmal erwähnt werden sollen. Deshalb: Bewusst kurz und allgemein lassen, dann kann der Benutzer selbst entscheiden, was für ihn als Sehenswürdigkeit in Frage kommt. Dass du von unserer Diskussion nichts wusstest war mir schon klar, deswegen kam ja auch mein Hinweis. ::::Ich denke das mit den Fremdenführer habe ich nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen, sondern ich seh es im Gesamtzusammenhang anders: Das, was das gesamte Stadtwiki bisher bietet - und dafür sind du, ich und jeder andere Autor verantwortlich - kann jeden Reiseführer in die Tasche stecken. Das ist unschlagbar. Diese Vielfältigkeit lässt sich aber nicht (und sollte auch nicht) in einem Hauptartikel bündeln. Ein Stadtwiki hat keinen Hauptartikel ;-). Folglich muss dieser eine Artikel hier auch mit nichts konkurrieren und auch keine ellenlange Seite von gesammelten Informationen darstellen. Dadurch gewinnt das Stadtwiki als Gesamtheit Bedeutung und nicht nur ein einzelner Artikel darin. Wenn auch der Vergleich hinkt, mal der Gedankengang: Wie könnte man das deutsche Wikipedia in einem Artikel zusammenfassen und bündeln? Es funktioniert nicht. ::::Gegen freie Meinungsäußerung habe ich nichts und ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Diskussionen durchaus auch dazu führen, dass man sich hier und da noch genauer Gedanken macht. Freie Meinungsäußerung hört aber da auf, wo Personen oder die Arbeit von Personen direkt oder indirekt lächerlich gemacht werden oder gar verunglimpft werden. Lass uns den Artikel weiterhin konstruktiv (!) verändern, dann drückt dir auch niemand ein Etikett auf. ::::Volle Zustimmung hierfür: Für das Wiki wäre es wichtig, weitere Leute zu finden, die mit machen. Schöne Grüße aus der Stadt,--Jan (Diskussion) 19:16, 7. Sep. 2012 (CEST) ::::Hallo Jan, auch von mir volle Zustimmung: Leute, die MITMACHEN WOLLEN und nicht Einzelkämpfer gegen Alle sind. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 21:48, 7. Sep. 2012 (CEST) Redaktion von Textentwürfen und Einigung über Strukturen Hallo, abgesehen von den Angriffen auf der persönlichen Schiene gegen mich, darf ich dazu raten, beides, die Textentwürfe/einzelne Formulierungen und Strukturen, etwas von einander zu trennen? ich scheue davor zurück, den Rotstift an einen Text zu setzen, der mitten zwischen den grundsätzlichen Überlegungen präsentiert wird. Auch wenn es dem Text vielleicht gut täte. Also den bitte auf eine extra Arbeitsseite stellen. ;Zum Lemma : Der Stadtartikel sollte m. E. WÜ heißen. Pur. Das ist der offizielle Name. Sonst könnten wir ihn gleich "Universitätsstadt WÜ" oder Mozartstadt (grins) nennen. "Stadt WÜ" würde ich freihalten für einen Artikel mit den Schwerpunkten über die Organe und die Verwaltung der modernen Stadt. Meine Idee von WÜ mit Klammer, die anscheinend (mehr oder weniger absichtlich) missverstanden wird, versucht diesen Konflikt zu umgehen. Vielleicht ist es keine besonders gute Idee. Aber sie macht nur Sinn in der Kombination 'von je einem Artikel als kurz- und lang-Version. Also nach einem Appetizer eine Langversion, die enzykl. aufgebaut wird. Siehe meinen Vorschlag vom 8. Aug. Anna Klaras Werk sehe ich dabei als ein Herangehen an eine Kurzversion. :Und im Übrigen: lasst endlich das krampfhafte Löschen (zuletzt bei 1633): es geht ums Auf- und Ausbauen. Und, ceterum censeo, solange der neue Artikel nicht steht, ja nicht einmal die Struktur, ist es wahrlich sinnvoll, den alten Artikel nicht zu verheimlichen. Um es mal anders zu nennen. Da wird etwas zum Loch in der Wand stilisiert, durch die sich drei oder vier Köpfe zwängen wollen. Aber wir sind ein Wiki, d.h. auf frängisch: wörg in brohgress. Und keine Maurer. Frohes Wochenende. -- juhn, 11:03, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :: Bei 1633 war zu lesen: ::* Juni: am 3. November 1631 setzte Gustav Adolf eine „königliche Landesregierung“ über die Hochstifte Würzburg und Bamberg als schwedische Erblehen ein. Im Juni 1633 werden sie dem General im schwedischen Heer, Herzog Bernhard von Sachsen-Weimar, als Herzogtum Franken geschenkt. ::Wo hast Du denn das unüberlegt herauskopiert? Auch der Artikel "Toskanazeit" (siehe dort!) ist zum Teil geklaut und mit Deinem Namen versehen ohne die wahre Quelle zu nennen. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 11:58, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::@Juhn: Deinen ersten Abschnitt versteh ich nicht: welcher Text? Den zweiten Abschnitt bitte hier her. :::@1633: hat auf dieser Seite nix verloren. --Daniel (Diskussion) 13:19, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::Hallo Daniel27, es wurde hier angesprochen, weshalb ich hier auch kurz geantwortet habe. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 13:39, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) :::::Hallo Daniel27, ich schlage vor, dass konkrete Textentwürfe -wie der von AnnaKlara- irgendwo separat gestellt werden und nicht zwischen die grundsätzliche Debatte um den Aufbau des Artikels. Wenn ich oder andere daran Änderungen vornehmen. ist bald nicht mehr nachvollziehbar, warum wieso welche Änderung. Auf einer extra Seite können auf der Disk.Seite diese Schritte gut nachvollziehbar erklärt oder kommentiert werden. ::::::Hallo Wolfgang, ich glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Freund kenne. Habe schnell mal gegoogelt. Weder von Reisen, Mar.Läufen noch aus Publikationen. Was willst du mir sagen? Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass bei 1633 Texte entfernt wurden, die du inzwischen ja wieder eingestellt hast. Was ist daran unüberlegt (von dir oder mir oder beiden?) ? :::::::Hallo Anna-Klara, dein Vorschlag weiter unten auf Ende einer Debatte ist ja nicht wirklich hilfreich. Solange noch manches unklar ist. Und solche Anträge sind üblicherweise nur von Leuten zu stellen, die in der Debatte nicht selbst schon Position bezogen haben. Denn sonst könnte es als Abwürgen anderer mißverstanden werden. Vielleicht meinst du aber nur, dass es nicht auf verschiedenen Seiten stattfinden soll. OK, dann kopiere mal alle Disk.beiträge auf eine Seite. nur, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du die zweite Seite aufgemacht hast. Aber ich will gerne etwas warten, bis erkennbar ist, wofür der alte Würzburg-Artikel nun eingetauscht werden soll. Warum es keinen zweiten längeren und gründlicheren Artikel geben soll, habe ich auch noch nicht verstanden. Mein Vorschlag vom 7.8. ist ja durchaus flexibel. Ich sehe dort oder hier ja noch keinen Mehrheitsweg zur Verbesserung. Aber ich will gerne geduldig sein. Nur in der Zwischenzeit könnte man ja, Besucher dieses Wikis mit dem mehr oder weniger bewährten alten Artikel ... Ja ich weiß, das willst du nicht lesen. Ist aber trotzdem keine schlechte Zwischenlösung. MfG-- juhn, 22:59, 27. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::::::::Wäre schön, wenn wir uns erst mal auf einen Ansatz einigen können bevor wir Textentwürfe diskutieren oder überarbeiten. Außerdem hatte ich die neue Seite erstellt, damit die Diskussion sachlicher vorangetrieben wird, da man auf dieser Seite bei den ganzen Zwischendiskussionen nicht mehr durchblickt. Daher bitte Meinungen, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Diskussionen auf die "Projektseite", sonst kommen wir nie weiter. --Daniel (Diskussion) 05:11, 28. Aug. 2012 (CEST) Beantrage Ende der Debatte Wer sich konstruktiv an einer Neufassung des Artikels Würzburg bzw. Stadt Würzburg beteiligen möchte, kann seine Ideen hier einbringen: WürzburgWiki:Projekt Artikel Würzburg --Anna-Klara (Diskussion) 12:40, 25. Aug. 2012 (CEST) ::Es kann zumindest solange kein Ende dieser unsäglichen Diskussion hier geben, wie es noch keinen Artikel über Würzburg als Ganzes in diesem Wiki wieder geben wird. ::Bei Würzburg endet der Link bei einer Suche nach dem Stichwort 'Würzburg' als Weiterleitung immer noch im Nirwana (titelseite, ab da darf der/die Lesende eine lustige Ostereiersuche beginnen). Wer weiß denn schon, dass er Stadt Würzburg eingeben müßte, um wenigstens auf einer Seite mit Links zu Dutzenden Artikeln im Wiki zu kommen (diese Seite hier). ::Vielleicht wäre es eine Aufgabe beim "Stammtisch" im Oktober, mal einen Zeitplan aufzustellen, wann es wieder einen Würzburg-Text geben soll. Ihr wisst, dass ich von Anfang an vorgeschlagen habe, zumindest als Zwischenlösung den alten, gelöschten Artikel wieder im Wiki anzubieten. Das habt ihr wiederholt abgelehnt. Inzwischen kann ich nur noch zynisch murmeln: enzykoplädische Qualität. Traurige Wahrheit dank einer Löschung, die ohne Ankündigung und Debattenmöglichkeit darüber (einem geordneten Löschverfahren wie in anderen Wikis) per Stammtischbeschluss vom 2. Aug. 2012 erfolgt ist. -- juhn, 17:48, 12. Sep. 2012. Verschiebung Der Artikel wurde jetzt zum Portal "umgewertet". Portal trifft es thematisch und vom Aufbau her am besten. Links von Würzburg und Stadt Würzburg kommen hierher. Aufbau noch nicht fertig, es sollen noch Kasten anglegt werden und die Übersicht erhöht werden. --Daniel (Diskussion) 00:22, 5. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :Ein erster Formvorschlag ist fertig. Je nachdem wie viele Links noch kommen (bitte eintragen) und wie man diese thematisch zusammenfassen kann, könnte man einzelne Kästchen erstellen und beschriften. Die Aufteilung und die Links sind sicher noch nicht final. --Daniel (Diskussion) 22:15, 5. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Text mi knappen Informationen über Würzburg -in use - hallo, ich habe nach obiger Bekanntgabe einen Platzhalter eingefügt. Begründung: natürlich sollte ein Wiki auch zum Kernthema einen Text enthalten, in dem die Stadt insgesamt vorgestellt wird. Darin unterscheidet sich ein Wiki von einem Blog, einer Werbungsseite oder einem inhaltsfreien Internetportal "links zu xyz".Links genügen in einem textlastigen Medium, das ein Lexikon werden will allein nicht. Da ich jetzt im Moment die Begründung nicht ausführen kann, bitte ich um ein klein wenig Geduld. -- juhn, 07:37, 5. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :Was hast du an dem Mehrheitsentscheid und unseren Diskussionen eigentlich nicht verstanden?! eod. --Daniel (Diskussion) 10:44, 5. Okt. 2012 (CEST) ::Die dann nur noch recht knappe Diskussion nach dem Verschwinden eines Artikels (ach ja, es ging um eine Stadt, welche nochmal? Richtig WÜ ! ) zeigt ziemlich deutlich das Problem in oder mit diesem Wiki. Finde ich. Friedhofsruhe muss sein, wenn wir schreiben. ::Es klingt ziemlich arrogant von drei oder vier Leuten einer anderen Person gegenüber, sie zu fragen, was sie nicht verstanden hat. Darf hier nicht mal gesagt werden, dass man dieser (enormen) Mehrheit vielleicht nicht in allem zustimmt? Anscheinend nicht. Und dass ihr euch darüber nicht mal Gedanken macht, wenn ihr das als Mehrheitsentscheid verkündet. Verzeiht ein leichtes Lächeln … --JaSoSinnse (Diskussion) 16:16, 17. Apr. 2013 (C€ST) Bilder thumb|right|130px|Bild des Doms im Portal Stadt Würzburg Hallo Wolfgang, du hast die Bilder zentriert, gibt es dafür einen Grund? Ich finde das nicht so geeinget, weil dadurch die Liste auseinandergezerrt wird und die Bilder auch nicht mehr an der "passenden" Stelle gezeigt werden (Dom unter Religion, FH unter Bildung). Grüße --Daniel (Diskussion) 09:57, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :Hallo Daniel, ich hab's rückgängig gemacht, verstehe aber dennoch nicht, was Du meinst. Durch das Einfügen von "center" wurden die Bilder lediglich in der Spalte zentriert, nicht aber verschoben, so dass sie nicht mehr an der "passenden" Stelle gezeigt werden. Der Dom erscheint nach wie vor unter "Würzburg im Film" und die FH findet sich unter "Historische Stadtbeschreibungen". --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 11:52, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) ::Dadurch dass sie rechtbündig waren, sind sie quasi parallel zu der Liste gestanden und so war der Dom u.a. neben "Religion" abgebildet (hätte ich es unter Religion eingefügt, wäre das Bild über denn Rahmen nach unten hinausgeragt). Durch das "centre" wird es aber bei Film angezeigt. Wenn du es "centre" machst und unter Religion schiebst, würde es wieder passen. Dann finde ich aber dennoch, dass die Liste wirkt als wäre sie auseinangergerissen.--Daniel (Diskussion) 13:05, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) ::: Hallo Daniel, ich habe Dir einen Screenshot von der Lage des Bildes des Doms hier eingefügt. Das Bild des Doms erscheint hier am rechten Rand der Spalte unter "Würzburg im Film". Die Ergänzung "center" bewirkt, dass sich das Bild innerhalb der Spalte in die Mitte verschiebt. Ich hab's ausprobiert mit dem Firefox und Google Chrome, beide Male mit dem selben Ergebnis. --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 13:27, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :: @ Wolfgang: Vermute mal, du hast das Fenster deines Browsers verkleinert - dann schiebt es die Bilder unter den Text. Wenn man den Browser komplett geöffnet hat, sind die Bilder rechts vom Text. Schöne Grüße,--Jan (Diskussion) 14:16, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) :::Nein, alle Browserfenster sind kompett geöffnet. Ich hab's auch mit dem MSIE und Safari getestet: alle mit dem selben Ergebnis. Leider. :-( --WolfgangKeller (Diskussion) 14:20, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) thumb|300px|Screenshot Jan ::::So sieht es bei mir aus.--Jan (Diskussion) 14:26, 21. Okt. 2012 (CEST) Einleitung Selbst der knappe Einleitungstext könnte präziser sein. Es heißt "Die Universitäts- und Bischofsstadt Würzburg ist Regierungssitz des Bezirks Unterfranken" so als ob hier eine echte Regierung ihre Hauptstadt oder umgekehrt hat. Die "Regierung des Bezirks Unterfranken" ist eine nachgeordnete Behörde einer Landesregierung in München. Hier sitzt weder ein Regent noch ein Ministerpräsident. Jedenfalls seit 1919. Vielleicht sollte man diese Abhängigkeit oder diese Funktion erwähnen? MfG -- juhn, 16:02, 9. Nov. 2012 (CET)-- Diskussion_um_einen_Artikel_über_die_Stadt_Würzburg#Umbenennung_der_Schlu.C3.9Fabschnitte :Können wir ja nix zu, dass das der offizielle Titel ist: "Regierungssitz war und blieb seit 1814 Würzburg", "Regierung von Unterfranken". Habe Unterfranken mal verlinkt, denke das reicht aus. --Daniel (Diskussion) 17:26, 9. Nov. 2012 (CET) =Zurück zum Seitenanfang … <<<= Kategorie:Freie Mitarbeit